This invention relates to compounds having the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen or C1-C3 lower alkyl, processes for preparing same and organoleptic uses thereof in perfumes, colognes, perfumed articles such as anionic, cationic and non-ionic detergents and dryer-added fabric softeners and in smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco articles which comprise a wrapper encasing a smoking tobacco body and impinging thereupon a smoking tobacco article filter.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Low-keyed, oily, woody amber, leathery, warm spice, earthy, camphoraceous, patchouli-like, balsamic, green, cardamom-like, vetiver-like, sweet woody, amber and minty aromas are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles such an anionic, cationic and non-ionic detergents, cosmetic powders and dryer-added fabric softener articles, and colognes.
Sweet, floral, woody, spicy, leathery and amber aromas prior to smoking and sweet, natural tobacco-like tastes and aromas are desirable in several types of smoking tobaccos, smoking tobacco articles and in smoking tobacco flavoring compositions.
British Pat. No. 896,039 entitled "Method of Producing Derivatives of the 1,1-Dimethyloctahydronaphthalene Series" discloses the generic process. ##STR3## wherein R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are disclosed to be same or different hydrogen atoms or alkyl and R.sub.1 is disclosed to be hydroxy, alkyl or alkoxy. The British patent discloses this process to be useful for producing products "resembling the well known class of violet perfumes". Indeed, Example 5 of the British patent alleges that the compound 1,1,6,6-Tetramethyl-7-ketomethyl-Octalin produced by (1) reacting myrcene and mesityl oxide thermally followed by (2) subsequent cyclization, has a pleasant "woody ambergris smell". However, a repetition of the teachings of this British patent gives rise to the following results: